


Sweet angel.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Nico è un ragazzo con una vita piuttosto comune e si troverà catapultato in qualcosa di fantastico?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Sweet angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento.

Nico era sempre stato un ragazzo definibile normale. Non perché fosse qualcosa di sbagliato per lui, infondo non aveva nulla da lamentarsi nella sua vita, aveva un bel lavoro e amici con cui usciva regolarmente quando poteva. Una sera in cui era in viaggio a Monaco aveva incontrato un ragazzo più giovane di lui che frequentava il mondo del motor sport e si erano trovati immediatamente affini tanto che avevano deciso di scambiarsi i numeri. Aveva seguito la sua carriera essendo molto appassionato di formula uno promettendo che, un giorno, sarebbe andato a vederlo. Purtroppo per vai degli impegni non aveva mai potuto avere vero modo di andare finché non lo aveva praticamente supplicato essendo, al suo secondo anno, già in una scuderia come la Ferrari e volendo il suo appoggio. Aveva pensato che andare al gp della Germania poteva essere un'ottima idea e così fece prendendo comunque una stanza in albergo non potendo fare avanti e indietro tutto il tempo.

"Allora Charles, dimmi, sei pronto per le prime prove libere?" Stava camminando con l'amico mentre mangiava qualcosa, certo si dispiaceva di farlo dinanzi a lui ma stava morendo di fame e non aveva voglia di andare a prendere le cose nel mezzo delle prove.

"Decisamente Nico" fa un sospiro "sai, sempre un po' preoccupato, ma è normale, io e il mio compagno vogliamo solo fare del nostro meglio, ma non sembra funzionare." Si sporge e da un morso al panino facendo ridere l'altro.

"Non temere, vedrai che le cose andranno bene prima o poi, è solo che sembra esserci questo periodo nero e le Mercedes non sono veramente così avvicinabili." Alza le spalle e arriva ai box rimanendo stupito. "Accidenti è più impressionante che in tv sai?"

"Oh guarda ne ho appena una vaga idea" ride alla spinta dell'altro e saluta il suo compagno che vede a pochi metri dall'entrata.

"Hey Charles" guarda di lato e accenna un sorriso verso Nico per poi presentarsi offrendo la mano e stringendola in risposta. "Piacere, Sebastian."

"Piacere mio, mi chiamo Nico." Sorride, era bello vedere che non pretendesse di essere conosciuto anche se era letteralmente impossibile per chi era così appassionato.

"Beato te" indica il panino ridendo.

"Ah si" ride e lo alza "mi spiace ma non ce la facevo più e manca ancora un po'."

"Ah tranquillo, non ci devi nemmeno pensare, non sei l'unico comunque." Accenna un sorriso e si mette a parlare con Charles mentre fanno mangiare Nico in pace vedendolo osservare tutto in modo molto curioso. "Si vede che è appassionato."

"Oh si, davvero, anche se non è in questo mondo ne sa più di molti che ci vivono." Sorride vedendolo andare su un muretto per osservare la pista "mi sono trovato con lui molto velocemente."

"Si vede che è un tipo schietto, ed è una cosa che apprezzo nelle persone, quindi posso dire che sembra positivo."

"Lo è credimi." Sorride vedendolo tornare indietro e soffermarsi alle macchine.

"Sono enormi."

"Non ne avevi mai viste?"

"Bhe, sai Seb, non ne passano molte in mezzo alla strada." Ovviamente stava solo scherzando "ne ho vista una in esposizione ma mai in gara e mai dal vivo, è la prima volta."

"Allora speriamo di fare bene, no Charles?" Lo vede annuire e sentono Nico ridere.

"Per me è molto già essere qui, questo mondo mi ha sempre affascinato, anche se non ho mai avuto modo di praticarlo davvero."

"Sono certo che saresti stato in gamba sai?"

"Oh grazie Charles" vede qualcuno avvicinarsi a Sebastian e all'amico scherzando con loro riconoscendolo immediatamente come Lewis Hamilton.

"Ah Lewis, ti presento un mio amico" si sposta verso Nico facendo le presentazioni ma vedendolo appena sbarrare gli occhi avvicinandosi a Nico porgendo la mano.

"Piacere, sono Lewis."

"Piacere mio, mi chiamo Nico." Gli stringe la mano vedendolo leccarsi le labbra, si schiarisce appena la voce prima di parlare. "Complimenti, vedo che anche quest'anno sembra andare bene per te."

"Sei il ragazzo più bello che mi sia mai capitato di vedere."

"Oh io..." Si sentiva avvampare non sapendo che cosa rispondere nel vederlo fare un sorriso piuttosto malizioso, lui non era mai stato attratto dagli uomini ma non giudicava chi lo era. "Io immagino... Grazie." Nota Charles stupito con un sorriso tra il confuso e il divertito.

"Non devi ringraziare se qualcosa è vero" lo squadra senza lasciargli ancora la mano, aveva dei capelli biondissimi e gli occhi così azzurri da sembrare che il cielo si fosse ispirato a lui per segliere il suo colore. "Almeno adesso capisco perché gli angeli vengono paragonati a quelli come te" solo in quel momento gli lascia la mano e poi con un ultima occhiata torna a parlare con Sebastian lasciandolo li con Charles.

"Ok amico mio, lui ha... Con te?"

"Io non lo so e non lo voglio nemmeno sapere ok? Vedi di pensare alla macchina tu." 'Quanto cazzo è spudorato? Mi ha parlato in quel modo senza fregarsene di nessuno, ok è ormai leggendario e infondo da lui c'era da aspettarselo, ma dannazione.'

"Stai bene Nico?" Lo guarda perplesso "guarda che non è una cosa così sconvolgente."

"Allora perché stai ridendo?" Scuote la testa e lo spinge appena.

"So solo che, fra uomini e donne, molti vorrebbero essere al tuo posto."

"Bhe prego, o devo pensare che sei fra quelli?"

"Ma vedi di stare zitto scemo" ride insieme a lui prima di sentire nuovamente Lewis rivogersi a loro.

"Mi raccomando Charles, vedi di fare del tuo meglio ok?" Sposta lo sguardo mordendosi appena il labbro "spero che ti godrai lo spettacolo Nico, farò in modo che sia elettrizzante, anche se è solo una prova."

Lo vede avviarsi non potendo fare a meno di fare una breve risata "non so se fargli presente che sono qui per sostenere te."

"Nha, va bene così, goditi le prove" scherza e poi corre nei box vedendo il suo amico prendere posto dove non può dar fastidio vedendolo a suo agio, per fortuna.

"CHARLEEEES" lo stringe con forza sorridendo, era incredibile le due ferrari erano state velocissime sia nelle prove della mattina che in quelle del pomeriggio e nella seconda sessione era stato proprio Charles a fare il tempo migliore, non poteva crederci, ma infondo non si sorprende perché si fidava e sapeva quanto il suo amico fosse eccezionale.

"Non valgono, magari, quasi per nessuno ma io... Davvero, è bello vedere che possiamo farcela."

"Ma si che valgono, non dire sciocchezze, se non valessero nulla non sarebbero svolte no?" Lo lascia andare e sorride poggiandosi poi al muretto ancora esaltato e orgoglioso di quei tempi sussultando quando sente la mano di qualcuno stringergli la spalla.

"A quanto pare stavolta hai portato più che bene a chi volevi eh? Forse ti dovevo portare nel mio box."

"Bhe mi spiace, ma avrei sempre tifato per le rosse." Accenna un sorriso "sono grandiosi, ho sempre stimato Sebastian, è sempre stato un pilota eccezionale e Charles ha davvero possibilità di apprendere da lui."

"Capisco" fa scivolare la mano lungo il suo collo vedendolo poi scostarsi "stai nello stesso hotel di Charles immagino."

"Bhe, più che evidente no?" Cerca di mantenere un tono piuttosto pacifico prima di veder arrivare Charles. "Devo andare, scusa e complimenti anche a te ok?"

"Oh ma grazie "lo vede allontanarsi ma non per questo si demoralizza, anzi, era ben più ovvio che se lui voleva qualcosa la otteneva.

"Ma come mi è stato cambiato l'ordine" non capiva che cosa volessero da lui, non aveva più accesso alla camera in cui si era registrato prima e insistevano a dirgli che, a suo nome, era avvenuto un cambio. Non sapendo che altro dire si fa accompagnare nella nuova stanza sbarrando gli occhi quando entra insieme a Charles che era rimasto con lui dopo l'incidente della camera. "Questo è un appartamento, non è una stanza" cammina appena verso l'interno sentendo la porta chiudersi e scuotendo la testa. "No Charles, non se ne parla nemmeno, non posso stare qui non ho mai chiesto tutto questo."

"Dio mio, guarda" lo tira nella stanza che aveva appena visitato superando il salotto e arrivando ad un idromassaggio. Era completamente pieno di petali di rosa e un bigliettino vicino a dello champagne, dall'aspetto piuttosto costoso, immerso nel ghiaccio con due calici.

"Ma che significa" lo prende e legge la calligrafia non riconoscendola ma potendo intuire dalle parole. Non c'era molto in realtà da leggere era solo una frase.

'Pensami quando lo userai.'

La cosa lo faceva sentire decisamente troppo caldo e mette il bigliettino in tasca, come a volerlo nascondere, ma sapeva che Charles non era uno sprovveduto.

"Devi aver fatto colpo amico mio" ride e si alza essendosi seduto vicino all'enorme vasca, se così la si poteva definire, andando verso la camera da letto, comunque immersa nei petali. "Questo letto da solo ne contiene cinque di persone."

"Non ne ho bisogno onestamente" si avvicina ad un'ampia vetrata notando come fosse bello il panorama "tu pensi che..."

"Haha siiiii, penso che sia opera di Lewis" guarda la tv che era come una parete "davvero passerai qui tutti i giorni fino a lunedì mattina?"

"Bhe o questo o la strada immagino... Ho chiesto ma risulta impossibile avere altre camere e non nego che mi hanno guardato come fossi matto."

"Eeehm tipo come me?" Finge una faccia che lo definisce stupido e poi ride "ah se vuoi puoi dormire con me sai?"

"E rovinare il tuo riposo? Certo che no" ride insieme all'amico e si massaggia dietro il collo. "Wow."

"Decisamente amico mio, wow" sorride e gli da una pacca "bhe ti lascio riposare qui, spero che non ti sentirai molto solo" ride.

"Ahahah, in caso ti chiamo" lo vede uscire e decide che, infondo, godersi il tutto non era male, almeno per una notte, ma non sarebbe stato così.

Il mattino dopo trova il tavolo completamente apparecchiato per la colazione prima di dover scendere a vedere le terze prove libere. Ne stava parlando con Charles mentre vede sopraggiungere proprio Lewis che sembrava molto compiaciuto.

"Buongiorno sweet angel."

"Nico" deglutisce, era stanco che il suo corpo arrossisse alla minima sciocchezza compiacendo l'altro.

"Allora ti è piaciuto il mio regalo?"

"Non era necessario, non voglio che fai questo per me, non c'è nessun motivo."

"Sei stupendo, e meriti cose che minimamente si possano avvicinare a te."

"Non... Non devi, non voglio che spendi così i tuoi soldi, mi è arrivato più cibo di quanto nemmeno ne potessi mangiare ok?"

"Ok, farò in modo che, oltre la colazione, il resto starà sempre a te sceglierlo."

"No non hai capito, non voglio che tu faccia questo, non..." Lo vede alzare una mano prima di andare via e salutare anche Charles.

"Tu devi essere l'unica persona al mondo che respingerà mai tutto questo sai?"

"Vuoi dire che se lo facesse a te allora lo accetteresti senza problemi?" Ride appena e scuote la testa vedendolo ridere a sua volta scuotendo la testa per indicare no.

"Ma non vuol dire che penso che sia sbagliato amare senza farsi nessun problema." Alza le spalle.

"Nemmeno io, ma non sono certo che si possa chiamare amare visto che nemmeno ci conosciamo."

Le prove stavano andando bene, anzi, benissimo in quanto alla conclusione di esse Charles era nuovamente primo. "Hey hey heyyyy amico mio ma chi ti ferma più!" Sorride e vede tutti congratularsi essendo, ovviamente, speranzosi nelle qualifiche che sarebbero seguite poi per le due Ferrari. Decidono di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare tutti e tre assieme ridendo tranquilli finché non arrivano le qualifiche che spengono ogni entusiasmo in Ferrari. Sebastian non riesce nemmeno a partecipare alle qualifiche mentre Charles è costretto al ritiro senza poter far nessun giro in Q3 classificandosi come 10° pilota in griglia. "Non sembra possibile "sentiva tutta l'amarezza andargli addosso e scuote la testa vedendo i due abbattuti, e come non esserlo infondo?

"Non dire gatto se non lo hai nel sacco."

Si volta e lo vede mordendosi il labbro, Lewis era riuscito a sorprendere tutti ottenendo la pole, bhe, non che fosse proprio una sorpresa. "Direi che meriti dei complimenti, ma non significano nulla le qualifiche, lo dovresti sapere bene no?"

"Decisamente Nico, ma vedi io combatto sempre strenuamente per quello che desidero e poi lo ottengo se realmente ci tengo."

"Bhe buon per te, ma per fortuna non tutto è così." Non ascolta altro decidendo di andare dai due ferraristi ancora ai box. Non credeva davvero che Lewis fosse interessato a lui e in ogni caso come poteva accettare di stare con una persona che non si sapeva quanta fedeltà poteva avere?

Se pensava che le qualifiche fossero state un disastro allora non aveva decisamente considerato la gara, Charles esce fuori nella ghiaia e non riesce più a rientrare in gara ritirandosi. Perfino Hamilton commette lo stesso errore e non solo quello, cosa che lo fa scivolare velocemente in 9 posizione. Per fortuna almeno Sebastian era riuscito a salire da ultima posizione a secondo cosa che lo esaltava lo stesso essendo un gran fan del pilota connazionale. Insieme a Charles, ancora un po' deluso, festeggiano Sebastian prima di vedere Lewis passare da quelle parti senza nemmeno proferire parola se non un cenno per indicargli di uscire un secondo.

"Che corsa sfortunata eh?"

"Non succederà più" lo guarda "ti voglio con me alla prossima gara e a tutte quelle che seguiranno! Avrai un posto vip ovviamente in ogni singola fase della gara."

"Lewis, non verrò mai ad ogni gara, ma solo ad alcune che mi sono già prefissato ok? Sarò a Spa e a Monza che sono piste molto emozionanti per me e sarò co-"

"Perché non vuoi accettare il mio invito?"

"Io ho un lavoro Lewis, non posso fare come mi dice la testa, e già permettermi, per ora, tre gare sarà terribile su quello che dovrò fare per il mio rend-"

"Allora lascia il lavoro e vieni con me no? Ci penserò io a te."

"Non se ne parla nemmeno, io amo il mio lavoro." Lo guarda seriamente e scuote la testa "forse per te nulla vale più di quello che fate qui ed è normale credimi, ma per me il mio lavoro vale più di tutto ok?" Lo interrompe prima che potesse dire altro "bhe buon proseguimento per te ok?" Se ne torna, senza aggiungere altro, nei box.

Il fatto che avesse voluto vedere una seconda gara, a pochissimo di distanza, era anche per il modo in cui, temeva, Charles si potesse abbattere. Voleva solo che non pensasse che tutto fosse già finito, erano solo verso la metà stagione dopotutto. Una volta li si era ritrovato nella stessa sorte ossia una suite meravigliosa e regali e regali che non facevano che arrivargli che almeno servivano a tenere alto l'umore di Charles. Doveva ammettere che non lo aveva visto molto in quella gara ma almeno Charles aveva vinto, la sua prima meritata vittoria in Ferrari. Era stato anche merito di Sebastian questo risultato, e lo sapevano bene, per questo era ancora più speciale e non poteva negare quanto fosse bello vederlo così felice e, infondo, non si pentiva di aver scelto di andare anche immediatamente a Monza con la promessa di lavorare sodo poi.

"Non ci posso credere" sospira e vede poi che gli danno l'ennesima chiave di un ennesima suite. "Veramente non ne posso più, e non ridere Charles? Non sto scherzando, nel senso che..." Si gratta la testa "io non capisco che cazzo debba succedere o che cosa lui si apetti, onestamente non voglio sembrare quello che prende e poi... E poi non lo so nemmeno io."

"Mmmh, saliamo a dare un'occhiata?"

"Charleeees" sospira e chiede se sia possibile cambiare le cose e prendere la stanza che lui voleva ma, come sempre, sembrava impossibile. Sale di sopra e la vede, era meravigliosa come sempre e come sempre aveva tutti i confort che ci si poteva aspettare."

"Quasi quasi me ne approfitto anche io sai?"

"Mmmh, bhe perché no, alla fine non ci passo quasi mai tempo." Si avvicina al letto vedendo un pacchetto e prendendolo, sicuramente l'ennesimo regalo. Si sentiva così in colpa che quasi quasi aveva deciso di passare una gara con lui.

"Io adesso vado, ci vediamo domani, per te va bene?"

"Si per me va bene, a domani, e cerca di riposare." Si appoggia alla vetrata e sorride notando come sembrasse romantica la zona a modo suo, ma da quelle stanze lo sembrava quasi sempre. Sente bussare e si avvia per aprire, pronto a dire che non voleva nulla, ma notando che c'era Lewis che si fa spazio nella camera. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Non sembra molto educato da parte tua no?"

"Senti Lewis, non voglio sembrare, come dire, ingrato, ma non voglio che tu faccia più queste cose per me."

"Sei tra quelli che mi odiano?"

"Non ho mai detto che ti odio, anzi, penso che quello che hai ottenuto e che stai ottenendo sia più che meritato."

"E allora il problema qual'è?"

"Io non voglio entrare nel letto di qualcuno solo per ringraziarlo di premure che nemmeno ho chiesto." 'Oltre al fatto che non sono mai stato attratto dal mio sesso' aveva parlato con Charles della questione del chi sa quante persone erano passate nel letto di Lewis ma, secondo Charles, non era un cattivo ragazzo e non credeva minimamente alle voci che si sentivano.

"Non voglio essere ringraziato" lo guarda "ma ammetto che ti vorrei nel mio letto."

"Lewis io..." Sentiva caldo e porta appena a sbottonarsi la felpa indietreggiando e appoggiandosi alla porta-finestra per uscire sulla terrazza dove poteva vedere una piscina. Perché cazzo faceva tutto quello per lui?

"Sweet angel" si avvicina facendogli alzare appena la testa premendo un bacio sotto il suo collo. "Che cosa vuoi da me, non l'ho capito. Io posso offrirti tutto il mondo se solo lo chiedi ma... Che cosa cerchi tu?"

"Lewis, io sono un tipo semplice, e non mi impressiona tutto questo." Lo sospinge appena e lo guarda "scusami, ma temo che siano altri quelli che devi cercare per avere soddisfazione nell'apprezzare il tuo denaro."

"Io non voglio altri, io voglio te."

"Non sono un oggetto Lewis" lo dice, forse, con un tono più amareggiato di quanto non volesse. 

"Lo so, e non è per questo, quando ti ho visto io..." Lo blocca completamente contro la porta finestra cominciando a muoversi contro di lui.

"Lewis, no aspetta" non sapeva come reagire sentendosi quasi congelato sentendo la mano scivolare in mezzo alle sue gambe mentre, approfittando di una protesta, la lingua di Lewis si muoveva adesso nella sua bocca esplorandolo con forza senza farlo allontanare se non per prendere brevemente fiato. "Per favore smettila" lo pronuncia quasi come un sussurro riuscendo, però, più eccitato che contrario.

"Perché non mi convinci che è meglio fermarsi?" Lo guarda sostituendo la mano con il proprio sesso duro, anche se l'attrito non era minimamente come quello che avrebbe voluto essendo che i vestiti impedivano un vero tocco. "Credo solo che a volte le cose vadano un po' forzate" fa scivolare una mano dietro la testa di Nico facendogli allargare le gambe e portando il suo ginocchio a muoversi contro l'erezione di lui vedendolo ansimare di piacere prima di coinvolgerlo in un secondo bacio molto più passionale di prima.

'Oddio, Lewis Hamilton mi sta limonando duro, e la cosa mi piace?' Lo spinge come può dietro cercando di riprendere correttamente fiato "non andare oltre se non vuoi che io faccia scattare una denuncia contro di te ok?" Respira con affanno tenendo le mani premute contro il suo torace prima di sentirlo andare via sbattendo la porta mentre lui si accascia sul pavimento scivolando contro il vetro.

"Che cosa mi stai dicendo?"

"Sto dicendo, Charles, che avevo la lingua di un uomo ficcata in bocca e che la cosa non sembrava dispiacermi."

"Mmmh, wow, io non so che dire e non penso che sia una cosa di cui devi preoccuparti sai?"

"Io gli ho detto che se avesse continuato lo avrei denunciato" si sentiva così scemo per quelle stupide accuse, che non si fosse accorto che sotto sotto avere un corteggiatore, tralasciando che questi sia Lewis Hamilton probabilmente leggenda della f1, potesse fargli piacere? "Accidenti" sospira e poi sorride vedendo Charles nervoso. "Su dai, so che non è facile, è il vostro di casa e andrà bene." Alla fine era così anche se non aveva amato quello che era successo fra i compagni, sapeva che avrebbero ritrovato la loro fiducia cosa che, effettivamente, avvenne qualche gara dopo per fortuna .

Erano quasi alla fine, mancavano tre gare ormai per la fine del mondiale. Non era potuto andare da nessuna degli altri gp nonostante Lewis gli avesse chiesto sempre per ogni singolo gp. Si, Lewis aveva preso il suo cellulare e si era passato il numero cosa che non sapeva ancora come lo aveva lasciato, anche se sospettava di sentirsi un po' compiaciuto. Anche stavolta gli aveva chiesto di andare ma sembrava aspettarsi già la sua risposta.

'Vuoi davvero che io venga li Lewis?'   
19:36

'Ovvio no? Perché te lo chiederei altrimenti?'   
19:37

'Va bene, allora io ci sarò domani per le prove e per tutto il week-end'   
19:38

'Fai sul serio?'   
19:38

'Come hai detto sopra, se lo dico è così no?'   
19:38

'Wow io... Ok, è tutto pronto ti farò dare il pass appena vieni'   
19:39

'Non sembri sicuro di volermi sai?'   
19:39

'Ma sei scemo? Comunque sai che sarai dalla mia parte vero?'   
19:40

'Noooooooooooo, accidenti non me lo aspettavo che mi invitavi per spedirmi altrove! Spero che almeno me li farai salutare.'   
19:40

'Certo che si, Seb è amico mio, lo sai?'   
19:43

'Si lo so perfettamente.'   
19:44

'Sei geloso?'   
19:45

'No per nulla. Comunque mi hai prenotato anche la stanza?'   
19:45

'Si, sai che non sarei mai mancato a ciò.'   
19:45

'Se con questa gara ti confermi campione... La dividerai con me?'   
19:46

Si erano parlati molto ultimamente e non trovava nulla di sbagliato nel fatto di averlo conosciuto. Almeno poteva dire che non era la persona che molti descrivevano.

'Se dici davvero sta pur certo che mi dai solo motivo di vincere di più.'   
19:47

'Lewis... Dico sempre davvero.'   
19:47

'Mi vedrai trionfare.'   
19:48

Lo sapeva, sapeva che sarebbe stato, ancora una volta, sul podio e che avrebbe vinto.

Una volta ai paddock saluta Charles che lo vede stupito facendolo ridere.

"Ci hai tradito?"

"Non esattamente, dai non metterla giù così pesante." Lo vede ridere e si tranquillizza.

"Fate del vostro meglio ok?"

"Promesso."

La gara era stata, purtroppo, una disfatta per le rosse, sperava di vederli più avanti ma aveva saputo sarebbero andati via e quindi magari avrebbe optato per una chiamata poi. Una volta finiti i vari festeggiamenti era andato nella suite che Lewis aveva prenotato per lui. Stava sorseggiando un po' di champagne mentre sente la porta aprirsi sapendo chi era, l'unico ad avere questo permesso. "Lewis."

"Ciao Nico" lo guarda e rimane imbambolato per un po', era solo in un accappatoio e quando si volta e sorride si scioglie completamente andando vicino a lui "mi aspettavi?"

"Evidentemente" poggia il bicchiere sul tavolino li vicino e sente le sue mani passare intorno alla sua vita "Lewis."

"Lo so che non vuoi essere toccato" stava per togliere le mani ma sente Nico poggiarsi addosso premendo le labbra sul suo collo. "Che fai?" Sussurra.

"Andiamo nell'idromassaggio?" Lo sente ridere e annuire.

"Si perché no?"

"Hey perché ridi?" Lo guarda con un sorriso divertito e si avvia poi con lui sfilandosi l'accappatoio che cade lasciando la sua pelle completamente scoperta, era contento di non guardarlo in faccia temendo un suo giudizio negativo mentre si immerge totalmente nell'acqua calda mentre lo sente raggiungerlo dopo aver preso il suo bicchiere e aver bevuto qualche sorso prima di poggiarlo vicino e iniziare a spogliarsi entrando a sua volta. "Ciao" lo sente sporgersi e fa passare le mani sulle spalle ricambiando immediatamente quel bacio passando le mani dietro la sua testa stringendolo a se quasi possessivamente. "Congratulazioni campione."

"Vuoi venire a letto con un campione?" Lo morde piano sul labbro tirandolo appena prima di passare la lingua dove aveva lasciato appena il segno del morso.

"Forse voglio semplicemente venire a letto con te" si stringe a lui intensificando i baci passando al collo e alla spalla sentendo le sue mani esplorare il suo corpo. "Lewis, mi desideri davvero?"

"Si che ti desidero" prende la sua mano e poi la porta al suo sesso mostrando che era già decisamente duro.

"Mmmh, lo sento" lo bacia ancora passando piano le mani ad esplorare la sua schiena e scendendo lentamente verso il basso. "Non sono mai stato con un uomo, potrebbe non essere il massimo per te."

"Sarai tu, e questo lo rende già il massimo." Si mette fra le sue gambe godendosi solo la sensazione del frizionamento fra i loro corpi mentre lo vede gemere sentendo finalmente quella voce desiderosa delle sue attenzioni. "Andiamo a letto ok?" 

Una volta fuori, non essendosi nemmeno asciugati, raggiungono immediatamente il letto, appena Nico si stende sui cuscini sente Lewis sovrapporsi cercando ancora le sue labbra mentre scalda fra le dita qualcosa che sembra vischioso. "Ti abituerai presto, lo prometto" lo abitua lentamente sentendo la pressione dolce di quel corpo pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello, per il proprio cazzo, tutte queste pulsazioni, al solo pensarci rischiava di venire.

"Lewis, fa male."

"Lo so sweet angel, prometto che poi andrà bene, devi solo avere pazienza." Dopo svariati minuti lo sente finalmente pronto e desideroso di avere di più e si lascia accogliere da quel buco stretto e caldo. "Oddio Nico" lo sente quasi opporsi e gli blocca i polsi premendo le labbra contro le sue aspettando che il respiro torni ad essere frettoloso prima di capire che è il momento per entrambi di perdersi.

"Lewis, non pensavo che fosse così" lo stringe sentendo i loro corpi stringersi come se volessero diventare uno solo. "Lewis..."

"Sei così bello, sembra che io possa sporcarti solo guardandoti." Aumenta il ritmo sentendolo aggrapparsi a lui disperatamente.

"Ti prego fammi venire Lewis." Si inarca andando contro le sue spinte sentendosi quasi mancare nuovamente il fiato per quanto, dentro, lo sente arrivare prima di sentire un piacere che lo fa quasi gridare e gli annebbia la vista facendolo venire nello stesso momento in cui Lewis si svuota in lui.

Si stava asciugando le lacrime cercando di ripulirsi prima di andare a fare una doccia, alla fine si era svegliato solo e di Lewis nemmeno l'ombra. Ovvio no? Ci era cascato "dannazione" si alza per andare in bagno quando lo vede arrivare con il carrello della colazione.

"Sweet angel, dove stai andando?" Si avvicina dubbioso. "Hai pianto?"

"Io... No, non è così" si volta cercando di asciugare i residui di quelle lacrime.

"Credevi che me ne fossi andato?" Lo sente singhiozzare appena prima di raggiungerlo e farlo voltare per stringerlo con forza "non lo farei mai, non ora che siamo una coppia."

"Siamo una coppia?"

"Non vado a letto con il primo che passa sai?"

"Sei un'imbecille" passa le mani a stringerlo con forza.

"Lo so che non sei gay, ma ti ci farò diventare io, o almeno lewis-sessuale."

"Non lo sono, non sono gay, non mi piacciono gli altri uomini, ma mi piaci tu Lewis, dannazione." Alla fine non poteva negare che il detto era vero, chi la dura la vince, per Lewis era stato così in tante cose quell'anno e lui, ossia il suo ragazzo, ne era il chiaro esempio.

Solo due mesi dopo Lewis aveva voluto dichiarare a mezzo mondo, anzi a tutto il mondo, che era in ascolto che loro due stavano insieme e che osava sfidare tutti quelli che negavano il suo talento per questo. Non sapeva come le persone potessero apprezzare l'amore basato su quello che la comunità trovava convenzionale ma una cosa era certa, lui si era innamorato dell'amore e portava il nome di Lewis Hamilton.


End file.
